


Stress Relief

by venusbits



Series: Always Something New [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Although more plot than porn tbh, Character Study, Developing Relationship, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Shiratorizawa vs Karasuno match
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7187738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusbits/pseuds/venusbits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long and disappointing day, Tendou invites his super ace back to his place in the hopes of taking his mind off the day's events. Wakatoshi agrees and discovers new things about himself, while ending a horrible day on a more positive note.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

Wakatoshi rolled his shoulders, letting the hard-worked muscles loosen. He'd been doing the hundred spikes commanded by his coach, one after another. He didn't complain. This was their punishment – they were the ones who had failed to defeat Karasuno. Palms long gone numb from the smack of the ball, Wakatoshi continued. Silent, strong, one after another.

Until the hundredth ball left his palm with a resounding crack.

He stared at the coach, receiving a nod of acknowledgement. Dismissal. Leave, now. He nodded to Semi in farewell and went to collect his personal items from the locker room.

“Wakatoshi!” Tendou called, appearing out of nowhere and strolling to his side. His usual exuberance was nowhere to be found, tamed by the endless blocks and the heavy heart feeling their loss. Tendou still managed to give him a smile. “Wanna come over to my place tonight? We can rant and rave about how stupid that match was until we calm down.”

Wakatoshi had nothing else to occupy his thoughts that night, besides an endless rerun of his failed spikes. At least Tendou would distract him, extolling the virtues of his beloved manga or asking Wakatoshi inane questions. “Yes,” he answered, shrugging out of his shirt.

He showered just long enough to wash the sweat off, before he was dressed and ready and waiting for Tendou.

Normally he didn't mind waiting, but this time it left him alone with his thoughts, and his thoughts were full of failed plays and the sound of Karasuno cheering. Fallen, flightless crows had somehow defeated the champions that were Shiratorizawa.

_I'm Hinata Shouyou, from the concrete._

He could still hear the words, uttered like a promise. I know, Wakatoshi answered silently. I have learned this now. You and Karasuno both. I underestimated you. This is my fault.

A hand clapping him on the back startled him out of his thoughts.

“Wakatoshi!” Tendou announced himself, bag slung over his shoulder. “Ready to go?”

The walk to Tendou's house was subdued. Tendou barely offered any of his usual chatter, his broad smile nowhere to be seen.

This loss weighed heavily on them all. Wakatoshi knew he wasn't the only one disappointed in them, but the thought of Tendou feeling the same caused him mild dismay. He considered Tendou and himself friends, and Tendou often referred to him as such. It was part of why he disliked seeing Tendou not himself. It was nice having friends, Wakatoshi mused. Not many people liked talking to him; he was too forward and intimidating, his face never changing.

None of that seemed to bother Tendou, who always appeared at his side to eat lunch, or practice spikes and blocks in their free time. He also invited Wakatoshi over to his house, something nobody else ever did. For every time Wakatoshi's expression remained stoic, Tendou would react with exaggerated facial movements. For every time Wakatoshi remained silent, Tendou would fill the air with chatter.

Now though, Tendou was the one who was silent, and it confused Wakatoshi. Not hearing Tendou talk was...odd. He wanted to hear his friend's voice talking about anything that came to mind. With that realisation, he cast about for a way to invite conversation. Small talk didn't come easily to him, but if there was one thing Tendou liked to talk about, it was anime. “Your latest anime,” he began slowly, trying to think of something to say.

Tendou turned to look at him, eyebrows raised above wide eyes. “What about it?” he asked, some of his missing energy returning to his voice.

Wakatoshi stared ahead, his head too full of the sting of loss to think of something. “I don't know,” he said at last. “You were quiet. I wanted to hear you talk.”

Tendou's eyes, already large, went wider. He nodded furiously and launched into a discussion of plotline differences between the anime and the manga of one of his favourites.

The rest of the journey to Tendou's house was better. His mind calmed somewhat, his focus on Tendou's words and the enthusiasm behind them, instead of Karasuno's libero receiving his spikes.

He wasn't sure what made him say thank you when he walked inside, but judging by the smile Tendou gave him, he'd done well.

Wakatoshi politely greeted Tendou's mother, a tiny woman who was always happy to see him.

She gave him a cheerful greeting and pressed a fresh pastry in his hands, since he was “a growing boy”. Ruffling her son's hair, she gave him a pastry too and ushered them off to Tendou's bedroom.

Once there, Tendou flopped down onto the bed, his fiery hair spread out like flame around his head.

Tendou's bedroom was simple; the single bed in the corner with bedside table, a small table at the foot of the bed where Tendou's TV and assorted gaming consoles rested. There was a desk on the wall over. Next to the desk was a tall bookshelf, full of manga and anime. One wall was entirely taken up by the cupboard; overflowing with clothes and Tendou's assorted possessions.

Wakatoshi noted the dwarf Powderpuff plant carefully tucked in the corner behind the table, near the window where the light would come through. He'd given Tendou the plant because the red blooms reminded him of Tendou's hair. He wandered over to check the leaves, looking for signs of rot or spider mites.

“I've been feeding it, like you showed me,” Tendou said proudly. “It's...uhh...it's doing okay?” The last part came out as a question.

“It's good,” Wakatoshi said, stepping back.

When Wakatoshi made to sit at the desk, Tendou beckoned him over and patted the bed next to himself. “Come here, Wakatoshi. It's more comfortable.”

He didn't mind either way, but Wakatoshi obeyed his host's instructions. The bed dipped under his weight. He kept his back straight and tucked his hands in his lap, since Tendou was sprawled everywhere else.

Tendou's legs rested behind Wakatoshi's back, while he slouched on the pillows, one hand behind his head. “Now we can relax properly,” he said with a smile that was more of a grimace. “And by relax, I mean scream or cry or punch a wall because we lost to a damn no name team and I'm pissed!”

Wakatoshi clenched his fists, his palms still red and sore from the hundred spikes. He was used to it though, and it was easy to ignore. What did it matter now? He hadn't realised he'd said the last part out loud until Tendou kneed him in the back. He looked up to find Tendou staring at him, his brows furrowed and teeth bared.

“It matters because they got _lucky_! _We're_ the ones with the super ace, miracle boy Wakatoshi on our side, and _somehow_ they managed to win!” Tendou sat up, practically vibrating with anger. “Those assholes!” He crossed his arms and glared at the wall.

Wakatoshi noticed with some surprise that his knuckles were white, his palms stinging where he'd dug his blunt nails in. “Oh,” he said, slowly unclenched his fists.

Tendou reached out and grabbed his hands, turning them over and examining the half moon crescents Wakatoshi's nails had dug into his palms. “Wakatoshi,” he said seriously, “you need to relax.” He'd lost his angry demeanour, concern washing it away in the blink of an eye.

He nodded acceptance, though he remained in his upright position. “I don't think I know how,” he admitted, staring at his hands where they were resting on Tendou's. Today had just been too much. He was the rigid, unyielding ace. His life followed routine. He wasn't good at deviating from it, and he'd never been one who fit in with others. Routine was all he had.

“I could help with that,” Tendou offered, shuffling closer. His eyes were half shut, and he wore the barest hint of a smile on his face.

The expression wasn't one he was used to seeing, and Wakatoshi realised he liked it. “What do you mean?” Tendou's comments sometimes confused him, but the blocker was happy to explain when Wakatoshi asked.

Tendou tilted his head to the side, chewing on his lip. “Well...I was thinking. You haven't really had sex before, have you Wakatoshi?” he asked, rubbing his thumbs over the palm of Wakatoshi's hands.

“No, though I am familiar with the theory.” They did mandatory sex education in school, and he had watched enough nature documentaries to know about mating. His own sexual experiences however, were limited to the few times he woke up with a hard penis. “Is that what you had in mind?” Wakatoshi figured sex might be an interesting experience. Tendou was his friend, and Wakatoshi trusted him. If it was something fun Tendou wanted to engage in, then he was willing to try.

“I was thinking it might help get rid of some of that stress of yours,” Tendou agreed. “Nothing fancy, mind you. I figured we could start easy. Just some light stress relief. If you're okay with that, want to try?”

Wakatoshi shrugged. “Alright then. What do I do?” Was there a set order for this? What was he expected to do?

Tendou laughed then, his manic grin appearing like magic. “You relax, Wakatoshi! That's the point.” He dropped Wakatoshi's hands to crack his knuckles, waggling his eyebrows. “I'll do all the work.”

“That doesn't seem fair,” Wakatoshi muttered.

“It's okay, I want to. You can repay the favour later if you feel like it. I'm not worried.” Tendou motioned for Wakatoshi to move. “First of all, why don't you shuffle back a bit? You can lie on the pillows. No, wait!” he cried. “I changed my mind. First of all, ditch the shirt.” Tendou tugged at the hem of Wakatoshi's shirt, drawing it up over his stomach. “Lift your arms?”

Wakatoshi obliged, and soon his shirt was flung to the ground. It didn't bother him; he was used to changing in the rooms, and he wasn't concerned about his appearance. His body was strong enough to play volleyball, and that was all that mattered. He obeyed Tendou's request to lie down. His arms hung limp at his sides, and his posture must resemble a rigid corpse.

Tendou must have agreed, because he laughed and placed his hands on Wakatoshi's shoulders. “I'm not going to hurt you, you know?” He may be wearing a smile, but the question was dead serious.

“I know,” Wakatoshi clarified, watching his friend's face light up. “I trust you.”

Tendou gave him a small smile, the gesture softer than normal. It was the kind of smile he never showed anyone else. “Okay, but if you start to feel uncomfortable, or you don't want to keep going, let me know alright? We'll stop, no problem. Remember, this is about you, so you're what's important here.”

Wakatoshi nodded and let out the breath he'd been unconsciously holding.

Tendou ran his hands down from Wakatoshi's shoulders, letting his fingers play over the sharp collarbones, the defined pectorals and abdominals, and finally down to the waistband of Wakatoshi's pants. He ran a finger along the edge, his eyes coming up to meet Wakatoshi's gaze. “Okay for me to continue?”

“Yes.” Wakatoshi watched the hand disappear under his waistband with curiosity. The first touch to his cock didn't seem to affect him, and he spared a moment to wonder if he was doing something wrong. 

Tendou started to move with slow, gentle strokes, wearing a barely there smile. He shifted position so he was using his free hand to prop himself up.

It took a little bit, but much to his surprise, Wakatoshi found himself responding to the touch, and he huffed out a breath.

Tendou looked at him, his hand stilling. “You okay?” he asked, watching Wakatoshi's face closely.

“I...was concerned for a moment. But I am alright now. You may continue if you wish.” His dick twitched, heat rising where Tendou touched him, small sparks of slowly awakening desire.

With a smile, Tendou did so. “As long as it feels good,” he hummed, this time toying with the head of Wakatoshi's cock and squeezing. He kept up the movements, alternating between stroking and toying.

“It's...nice,” he said, watching the fabric of his pants moving over Tendou's hand. There was a sharp pull on his cock, surprising him into bucking his hips. “Oh,” he mumbled, reclining again. “Sorry. I didn't mean to move.”

“I know,” Tendou sighed, adjusting his position so he could pat Wakatoshi's hip with his free hand. “You're doing fine.”

“I feel more tense than I did before. Am I doing something wrong?” Wakatoshi asked, frowning again. While it did feel nice, his heart rate was increasing, and his face and chest felt flushed. There was heat pooling under his skin. It was like he'd exerted himself, only all the heat was centred below his navel. It was the opposite of relaxed. “I thought this was supposed to be relaxing,” he muttered. Maybe he just wasn't good at sex. It wouldn't bother him, but he didn't want Tendou to feel like his efforts were wasted.

Tendou snorted and threw his head back, his hiccuping laugh filling the air. “Wakatoshi, you're a dork sometimes. It will get better, I promise.” He tapped his free hand to his chin. “Think of it like the preparation before a game. It takes a while, but you will notice the difference.” He dropped the hand and used it to tug at the waistband of Wakatoshi's pants. “You know, these are starting to bug me.”

“Oh. Sorry.” He studied the offending clothes, now stretched tight over his dick.

Tendou rolled his eyes and slid his hand out of Wakatoshi's pants. “You can make it up to me by ditching the pants,” he drawled, his hands resting on Wakatoshi's hips.

“Alright.” He lifted his hips. Soon enough, his pants and briefs joined his shirt on the floor. Tendou had apparently decided to just 'ditch' everything.

“Much better.” Tendou grinned, his gaze roaming over Wakatoshi's body. “You know, you're really gorgeous, Wakatoshi. Miracle boy Wakatoshi!” He licked his lips, one hand coming up to resume those soft, steady strokes.

There was liquid from his cock covering Tendou's fingers now, but Tendou didn't seem to mind. So Wakatoshi kept silent, his attention narrowing in on the sensation of Tendou's hand circling his cock. Tendou was much better than he was, Wakatoshi decided. His own hand, on the rare few occasions he'd seen fit to use it, didn't bring up the same sensations he was feeling now.

It was getting hard to think straight, he noted absently. Rather, the rapid beat of his heart filling his ears kept distracting him, as did the way Tendou stared at him, unabashed and awed.

“Feels good, doesn't it?” Tendou asked quietly, watching his face.

Wakatoshi swallowed, suddenly finding it hard to find words. “Yes,” he said, voice rougher than normal. His cock was dripping liquid now, and he'd started rolling his hips up into Tendou's touch without realising.

Tendou grinned then and increased the speed of his hand, pulling with more pressure. “Still good?” he asked.

Wakatoshi nodded, not trusting himself to speak this time. It was hard to pull in air, his breath coming in pants. It felt better than he'd imagined, when Tendou had first offered. His body felt superheated, like he'd exerted himself too much in a game, but in a good way. All the skin seemed stretched too tight over his muscles, especially over his stomach where it clenched with every pull.

The pressure kept building in his veins, until he couldn't think, couldn't breathe. Half-sitting up, he spilled over Tendou's hand with a startled gasp, every muscle in his body going rigid.

With a sigh, he collapsed back down a few moments later, all the tension draining from his body as his muscles relaxed. Wakatoshi opened his eyes – when had he closed them? – and stared up at Tendou.

Tendou raised his non come-streaked hand and gave a little wave, his wide grin back in place. “So, Wakatoshi, feel relaxed now?”

Blinking at him in a daze, Wakatoshi took stock of his body. Oh. He did feel relaxed. “I do,” he answered, lips tilting up. Right now, Wakatoshi would be content to stay in this position until he felt asleep, even if he was dirty and naked. He felt boneless and heavy, and sleep was fluttering around the edges of his vision. Except he was starting to feel sticky, and while sleeping in Tendou's bed was one thing, doing it naked was another.

Tendou got to his feet, grimacing and holding his dirty hand away from his body. “I'm gonna quickly wash this off, and then I'm gonna grab you a cloth, alright? So stay there a moment.” He grinned and did as he'd said.

Wakatoshi heard the sound of running water, and a moment later Tendou reappeared.

“Here you go,” Tendou laughed, throwing a warm, damp cloth at him.

Reflexes kicking in, Wakatoshi snatched it out of the air. “Thank you.”

“No problem. Now if you don't mind, I think I'm gonna have a shower. It might take me a while.” He gestured to his crotch.

Wakatoshi frowned, noticing the way Tendou's pants stretched tight across the front. “What about you?” He gestured downwards. “It's only fair you get to experience the same thing as I did.” Fairness was important, and he would repay all favours granted him.

Tendou snorted and waved a hand. “Not tonight, Wakatoshi. Maybe another night, if you're interested. For now, I'm fine just taking care of you.” He winked and retreated back into the bathroom.

Wakatoshi wiped himself down and put his pants back on. They would do to sleep in; he wasn't required at school the next day. He picked his shirt up and debated wearing it to bed, though he eventually hung it over Tendou's chair. It would be wrinkled in the morning, but it would do to return home in.

With that done, he returned to the bed and sat down, reclining back against the pillows. Usually Tendou would chat for a while, before putting on an anime until they fell asleep. It never seemed to bother Tendou waking up next to him, and Wakatoshi rather liked the warmth of having someone beside you to sleep, so he never complained.

Right now, it sounded good. He felt sleepy, and his eyes kept shuttering. Between the matches of the day and the spiking practice in the afternoon, plus Tendou's ministrations, Wakatoshi knew his body needed proper rest.

Tendou eventually rejoined him, wearing mismatched pyjamas. Humming to himself, he flopped down next to Wakatoshi and made himself comfortable, head on Wakatoshi's chest and one leg thrown over his. He yawned, his jaw cracking. “Ow,” he muttered, raising a hand to rub his jaw. “Anyway, did you want me to do anything else, or can I pass out?” He punctuated the statement with another yawn.

“It's fine, Tendou,” Wakatoshi told him. He himself was almost asleep; his body feeling weighted and his thoughts going fuzzy around the edges. Wakatoshi raised a hand to touch the fiery red hair spread over his chest. It was tickling his neck, but he didn't mind. Tendou was warm and his presence was soothing. His mind wasn't replaying failed spikes now.

“You know you can call me Satori, right?” Tendou murmured, rubbing his cheek across Wakatoshi's chest like a cat. “I call you Wakatoshi. It's only fair.”

“Alright. Satori, then.”

Tendou sighed. “I like that.” His breathing evened out, his body succumbing to sleep's call. He'd played well today; he deserved his rest.

“I do too,” Wakatoshi said quietly, one hand still playing with the soft, fiery strands.

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many Shiratorizawa headcanons I don't know what to do with them all. I see Wakatoshi being on the ace spectrum; sex doesn't really interest him but he's fine doing it with someone he trusts. He and Tendou aren't fussed when it comes to labels, neither of them feel the need to say they're dating, or they're lovers. Whatever develops between them develops naturally, and Wakatoshi is happy to try things that make Tendou happy. Tendou, in his own right, always makes sure things are okay with Wakatoshi, frequently asking if it's fine, if he wants to stop. Their relationship is heavily built on trust.  
> I also like to headcanon that Wakatoshi gives everyone on his team a plant, which is why Tendou has a [dwarf Powderpuff](http://www.glasshouseworks.com/tropicals-and-houseplants/tropical-c/calliandra-emarginata-minima). They can come in bright red and the dwarf varieties make good houseplants, provided you take care of them (which is why Tendou says he's been feeding it - they need certain nutrients). 
> 
> This fic sort of came out of nowhere, so I hope you enjoy my really rarepair, and I'm sorry about all the headcanons. I don't know where they came from either.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who leaves comments/kudos/bookmarks/subscriptions! I can't believe how much attention my previous fics received it blows my mind!  
> If you spot any typos or errors, please point them out so I can fix them.
> 
> I have a [tumblr](http://venusbits.tumblr.com), if you want to chat!


End file.
